How To: Spacecraft Creation
Overview Designing a spacecraft in Gauntlet's universe is possibly the most complex type of article you can embark upon. Even through looking at the already present lore, you might be confused what some of the infobox fields are actually asking you for. This How To serves to explain each field in an easily digestible manner. However, it does not provide any assistance for figuring out specifics in your article; for this, you'd need to look at other ships of a similar kind to yours or ask a staff member. Check out Template:Infobox Spacecraft to follow along! __toc__ Basic Information Ship Class This is the classification your ship falls under. We have a handy document that goes in-depth about this called Ship Classification. Ship Length This ties into the ship class above, though this field goes into specifics about how long your ship is. Note that this is only length, not height or width. Incorporated This is when the ship began being used. For ships that have multiple generations, you're welcome to use either the incorporation date of the first generation or the latest, as long as you specify which. Max Sublight Speed This is how fast the ship moves in the vacuum of space. We use a SoL metric system, where 1.00 SoL equals the speed of light. For convenience, we also place the meters per second in parentheses. Max FTL Speed For human ships, the FTL speed will likely be the same or only marginally higher than the Max Sublight Speed because of the Yutani Drive. However, this may be different for alien ships or for when a new type of FTL is discovered. We use a SoL metric system, where 1.00 SoL equals the speed of light. For convenience, we also place the meters per second in parentheses. Max Jump Count This can be filled out differently based on how your ship achieves FTL. You'll usually list a number of "jumps" it can do before needing to refuel. For example, listing "6 Jumps" means that the ship can enter FTL six times before needing more fuel. Shorter jumps are safer but also require more refueling. Which is more valuable to the pilot? Additional Information Specialty This describes the specialty your ship has, if any. For example, a corvette may specialize in anti-fighter operations. You can leave this blank and it'll be omitted if there's nothing that really sets your ship apart. Maneuvering Capabilities This describes where the ship is capable of being used. The available options are Space-only, Space, Orbital, '''and '''Space & Atmosphere. Some ships will only be usable in space, some can be used in space and in a planet's orbit (but not its atmosphere), and some can be used everywhere. Max Capacity This is how many people the ship can hold. This includes personnel, not just passengers. Hanger Capacity This is how many fighters, bombers, or shuttles the ship can hold. Since these ships all have different docking methods, you will likely list a figure for each kind of small craft. Armour Material This is the type of armour your ship uses. In the Human Sphere, most ships have an exterior and an interior hull. Some armour types include Canderium (Human) and Durasteel (Human). The bigger the ship, the thicker the armour. Weaponry This is the weaponry your ship is equipped with. You would list the number in a "xNumber" format followed by the weapon type. For example, "x10 Rockholm Laser Turret". Shield Type This is the shield type your ship uses, if any. Many shields have varying yields depending on the ship and its purpose, so you'd list something like "Low-Yield Diablo Shielding". Category:Gauntlet Mechanics